Shenanigans
by casualobsessive
Summary: Her mind drifted to earlier that evening, when Tenzin had delivered a lecture for twenty minutes straight with many phrases repeated—best behavior, inside voice, pretend you like these people even if you don't. And absolutely no shenanigans. Korra wasn't sure what he'd meant by shenanigans, but this probably counted. / Oneshot, before the pro-bending championship.


Korra decided it was just one of those nights.

Flipping the light switch, she could still hear the low murmur of conversation outside her hiding spot. She stared blankly at the sapphire blue eyes reflected in the bathroom mirror before letting go of an impatient huff.

Her hands immediately went to her hair, fingers skimming helplessly. Strands of Pema's once glorious, elaborate braid now stuck out and frizzed at weird angles, mussed beyond repair.

In any other situation, Korra wouldn't have cared less, but this was _Hiroshi Sato's_ dinner party.

This was all Pabu's fault.

She had been leaning against the wall, sipping her ice water and nodding to people she'd never seen in her life. Out of nowhere, Pabu had scampered up her arm and burrowed into her bun. She'd yelped in surprise, hearing him squeak as he pawed inside her hair, terrified of a waiter that had narrowly missed stepping on him. The panicked arboreal mammal had seemed oblivious to Bolin's pounding feet and protests hot on his tail.

Bolin had apologized profusely while prying Pabu out of her hair. Korra had done her best to assure him that it was okay, that she didn't care in the least.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if all those people hadn't stopped to stare, including Mako and Asami. Korra had felt her cheeks enflame as she took a look around. She ducked her head.

"There we go," Bolin gave Pabu a final tug, and the ferret came free. "Sorry, Korra," he apologized again sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before turning round to scold his pet ferret. "Pabu, you _told _me you could handle parties…"

She tuned him out, holding in a sigh as she stared at the floor. When she looked up again, there stood a cutely-matching Mako and Asami.

"Korra? You all right? Pabu didn't hurt you, did he?"

It was too much. "Yeah, Mako, I'm fine."

Korra politely excused herself before crossing the floor to the grand staircase. She forced herself not to sprint the steps.

And now here she was. Korra wondered if it was too much to hope that everyone outside had forgotten her.

But what was she supposed to do about her hair? She twisted side to side, trying to see the damage at back of her head to no avail. Pema's style had taken thirty minutes with Korra's thick, unruly brown hair that was used to wolftails all day, every day. The mother of four had also put it up using many, many hairpins.

One by one, Korra gingerly began drawing them out, wincing every time one yanked a hair. She could feel the back knotting up even more, so she gave up. Her next plan of attack was finger-combing the ravaged mess of frizz and pins, which just tangled her hand in it.

Groaning in frustration, Korra plopped down on the chair in front of the mirror. Her head hit the vanity table with a solid _thud._

Great. So now she flunked all things girly, including her own hair.

Fully prepared to sneak back to Air Temple Island with what little Avatar-dignity she had left, Korra lifted her head and glanced at the door.

Which she'd left hanging wide open. But that wasn't even the worst part.

"Oh, hello there, _Uh-vatar. _Someone looks a mess."

Of all people in this stupid party. Anyone_._ Why him?

"Oh, Tahno. _So_ happy to run into you," Korra shot back.

He just smiled knowingly, which really irked her. "I'm sure."

Through narrowed eyes, Korra watched him in the mirror as he sauntered over and gently placed his hands on either side of her chair.

She huffed. "Why are you here, this is the ladies' powder room. Get out."

He shook his head, with that same annoying smile. "Enlighten me," he poked her bushel of hair. "What sort of fashion statement is this supposed to be?"

"A warning," Korra said. When Tahno raised his eyebrows, she nodded. "Uh-huh. To all pretty boys. Get out or I'll firebend your face."

He just chuckled, playing with a wayward strand. "I see. But you'll forgive me if I tell you it looks more like a ferret rolled all over it."

"How'd you—"

"Please. Your street rat friend couldn't quiet down to save his life."

Once again, Korra glared at him in the mirror. "Hey. Don't be a snob."

Tahno rolled his eyes. "Is it being a snob if I'm right?"

"You're impossible."

He was still eying her hair as if he were trying to work out a puzzle in his head. "Thank you," he commented absently.

Korra crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "My pleasure."

His silver eyes examined the mirror in front of them. "This is rather unromantic," was his evaluation.

Before Korra could get a grip on what he said, Tahno whisked her into the hallway.

He motioned to an expensive-looking bench that faced a painting of ocean. "Sit."

Ignoring his request, Korra planted her hands on her hips sassily. "Why were you creeping around the bathrooms?" she smirked. No _way _he could weasel out of that one.

"Oh, I wasn't," he replied breezily. "But it's hard to concentrate on idle dinner conversation when certain people are fleeing up and down stairs with catastrophic hair."

"Hm," Korra grunted thoughtfully, before a sneaky grin lit her face. "So you were _worried_ about me."

"Don't flatter yourself, _Uh-vatar._"

But Korra was on a roll now. "No way. Tahno the untouchable, cold-hearted, pretty boy jerkbender possesses human emotions. Never saw it coming."

"Three-time _champion _pretty boy jerkbender," he corrected, sounding amused.

"Well, better get comfortable with that number, because three is as far as you Wolfbats are going to get. If I were you I'd sit back and let the Fire Ferrets take this one. Save yourselves the trouble of getting your butts handed to you."

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tahno smirked. "Too bad the reigning champs take no prisoners. On the contrary dear Korra, the officials are gonna have to scrape you three losers off the floor by the time we're through."

"Uh-huh," Korra mocked Tahno's drawl. "I'm peeing my pants over here."

He actually laughed at that one, and Korra found herself smiling as well.

"Nice. Now sit down," he took hold of her shoulders and pushed down. Caught by surprise, Korra landed on the bench.

"Why?"

Tahno eyed her as if she were mentally challenged. "Because you are in dire need of my help."

"Says who?" Korra blew at strand of hair in her face. When it stubbornly stayed in place, Tahno tucked it behind her ear with a wink before taking a seat beside her. He rotated her shoulders so that her feet hung off the side and her back was to him. Korra told herself she was only letting Tahno push her around because she was tired and curious. Then, all of his weird actions clicked.

"You're gonna do my _hair_, pretty boy?"

She felt Tahno lean forward to whisper in her ear. "Of course I am. But…" he trailed off suggestively. "You know, that's not all I can do."

Korra scoffed. "Creep. Tell me, how does it feel to find out you're girlier than I am?"

"Satisfying. It's just number two hundred fifty-three on the list of things I am better at than you."

She felt him extract a hairpin, and was surprised by his level of sensitivity. It almost seemed as if he was afraid of hurting her.

"I'm touched. You made a list about me."

"As you should be. Now shush, I'm working."

Korra stared ahead at the paintings that lined the hallway. Tahno's slender fingers glided through her hair with ease, and she closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to earlier that evening, when Tenzin had delivered a lecture for twenty minutes straight with many phrases repeated—_best behavior, inside voice, pretend you like them even if you don't. And absolutely _no _shenanigans. _At the time Korra wasn't quite sure what he'd meant by shenanigans, but this probably counted.

Her not-quite-companion chuckled from behind, seeming to remember something as well.

She opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't _believe_ the daggers your boyfriend shot me when I went up the stairs after you."

"Who?"

Tahno scoffed, bumping her shoulder playfully. "Don't give me that. You've been playing with him the same way you've been playing with ferret boy. Which must get sort of weird, considering they're brothers."

"Mako's not my boyfriend, you idiot. And no one's getting played."

"Oh wow," he smirked. "You don't even realize it. You're a natural heartbreaker. Who even knew you had it in you—"

"Shut up and do my hair, Tahno."

He snorted, and they fell into a comfortable silence, Korra with tiredly closed eyes, and Tahno intently concentrating on his weaving of her hair. She didn't know how much time had passed—maybe a minute, maybe forty-five—before he announced his completion.

"You're done?"

He nodded and turned her to inspect from the front, tapping a finger to his chin. "Very nice work."

"Did you just compliment yourself?"

"Well, no one else is around to let me know how debonair and artistic I am. And I did do a stupendous job," he grinned roguishly. "Be right back."

Korra watched him dart back into the ladies' powder room. She smiled slightly and shook her head, reaching around to run her fingers over her hair. Tahno emerged from the bathroom with a small handheld mirror in tow. He plopped down beside her. "Observe."

Korra took it, peering at her reflection to see an elegant young woman with a chignon looking back. A few strands of hair framed her face while the rest was braided back. All in all, the effect was soft and refined, just what she needed. These thoughts must have flashed across her face, because Tahno piped up.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it. My fingers are magical."

"It'll do, I guess." Korra smirked. "Do you practice on that giant shark fin in front of your face?"

"Oh, that stings. Especially after I saved your butt from those high-society gossip mongers."

Even though he was only kidding, a pin of guilt still pricked her, because he was also telling the truth.

"I know. Thanks, Tahno."

He looked taken aback for a moment before his features assumed that default arrogant smirk. "Anytime…_Korra_."

She bit her lip as silence settled over the pair again. Her rival pro-bender had to have the most unique eyes of anyone she'd ever met. Not gray, but silver. Silver with flecks of darker, ashy gray. Korra wasn't sure if it was her or Tahno who was slowly inching closer. She could hear his breath hitch in his chest, and Korra knew it wasn't just her who was leaning in.

The moment she felt his warm breath ghost over her lips, a voice entered the hall. "Hey Korra? You up here?"

She inhaled sharply, jerking back as if electrified. Tahno looked at her almost remorsefully before turning his head to see Mako scowling at him.

"_Tahno_? What are you—" Mako shook his head, remembering whom he was talking to before addressing Korra. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh don't mind me, street boy," Tahno stood up. "I was just leaving." He tossed a mischievous glance at Korra. "Thanks, _Uh-vatar_. You were great."

Her shoulders slumped in exasperation as she gave him her best are-you-stupid-why-would-say-that look. He just grinned from behind Mako's back and blew her a kiss before he disappeared down the staircase.

"What a weaselsnake," Mako wrinkled his nose in disgust, staring after him. He then looked at Korra, freely offering her his arm. "Ready to go back down?"

She nodded, taking it. As they made their way back down the sweeping stairs, Mako seemed to struggling with something. "Hey, um," he cleared his throat. "Your hair looks really beautiful, Korra."

Immediately his ears turned red as he looked down, and Korra smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mako."

* * *

**Aww, he's shy. :3**

**Makorrahno! Tahnorrako! However you say it, I just love it. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
